Out of This World
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Female Harry. Helena Potter had lead a very strange life but when she learns a terrible secret that both Angels and Demons would do anything to learn her best-friend-sometimes-lover Gabriel sends her to another reality, which is when things get really weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my plot and the triple cheeseburger that I just ate. Basically there is Girl-Harry, hunters, angels and dimension hopping.**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Helena Jessica Potter, I'm twenty-seven and I finally defeated Voldemort. To bad it killed me too, and then… I woke up. I gasped a breath of life and looked around frantically, where was I? I searched through the room I was in it was _ladylike _and girly. There were pictures on the mantel. I stifled a gasp of shock I was in them, my hair to long, dressed to girly and looking way to shy… but I was definitely there. Then I noticed the other people in the picture my Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus and various others that showed up. A boy and a girl that looked almost like… twins? I had a brother and a sister?

"Helena," a woman's voice called, I turned to face her. She was without a doubt Lily Potter. I took a deep breath. "Hey are you ok Helena?" she asked, I hated being called by my full name. Shouldn't she know that as my Mum?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I bluffed. She pressed a hand to my forehead.

"The twins are going out with your father and I'm going shopping you have the house to yourself today," she said, "Have fun, do your homework." Homework? Why would I even have… then I caught my reflection in the mirror.

"Son of a bitch," I cussed, I was about fourteen years old. I was still pale, still had bright green eyes but now my inky black hair fell in waves around my hips. I held up a lock in disgust. That would definitely have to go. Looking around I searched for my wand, finding in my trunk.

After searching my wardrobe three times I came to the conclusion that I hated absolutely everything about the me that existed here before I did. I didn't own pants; everything was ladylike and proper, my room had obnoxious shades of pink all over it and I didn't own any decent make up.

In desperation I tried my mother and my sister's room neither wielded any results. Huffing in annoyance I put on a lavender-coloured dress and matching ballet flats. There came a knock at the door. It was Remus.

"Hello," I said, "Would you like to come in?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you parents home?" he asked finally. I shook my head.

"They should be back in a couple of hours if you wanted to wait. I could make you some tea?" I offered.

"Stop it," he demanded suddenly, "Stop playing games."

"I'm not playing games," I replied. He looked at me as if to say yeah right.

"You haven't spoken to me or stayed in the same room as me since you were seven years old," he said sounding hurt but covering it with anger, "Am I supposed to believe that this isn't some cruel joke. You hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" I asked frowning. Revolted at myself, or rather the me that used to be here. Remus… in my world, Remus was one of the people that I was closest to.

"Because you hate werewolves and I'm a werewolf," he spat. I scrambled for an explanation, one that would make my change of views seem unsuspicious.

"Have you ever just woken up and looked around and realised… that you just hated everything about yourself?" I asked. He looked at me in shock. "Welcome to my morning," I informed him, "I know I don't deserve it, but let me make it up to you."

My back connected with a wall and it took everything I had not to fight back, but I knew what this was. So I stayed absolutely still while he held me fast against the wall and looked into my eyes, trying to find any hint of fear or deceit.

"You… you really mean it," he said shakily, "I'm sorry… I just had to know."

"It's fine," I said, "Come on in." We talked, for hours. It was nice to see Remus again not to mention that he was a goldmine of information. My siblings were called Michel and Ivey, they were a year older than me and Michel was the _Boy-Who-Lived _or rather that's what everyone thought. I still had the lightning bolt scar.

My Dad and Sirius were Auror's, big surprise. Mum was a full time mother, yay. Parental supervision, which was when it hit me, not matter how ridiculous the request I was expected to do what ever they told me.

By the time my parents got home they just about dropped everything they were holding in shock. I excused myself and pressed my ear to the door.

"I thought she didn't talk to you," Dad said.

"So did I," Remus answered, "She just invited me in, asked if we could start over. Then we talked for a few hours, it was nice."

I moved away from the door at that and made my way back up to my room. There was a letter sitting on the bed. _Hell_ addressed in neat flowing script on the front. When I opened it a large silver looking dagger fell out, the blade of an Archangel. Hurriedly I read the envelope.

_Hell, _

_They were going to make you tell them. Civil war or not, they were going to pull you out of there and make you talk, by whatever mean necessary. There wasn't any other way out, both sides want to know and if you killed yourself they would have kept bringing you back._

_Which is where I came in, when you died your soul was shoved into another reality, they shouldn't be able to find you here. Keep my blade; if I live I'll meet you there. I should have another one._

_Just in case I don't make it… I love you and I wish you all the best._

_Love Gabriel._

Strangled sobs pushed there way past my throat. The note was written in angel so I could keep it. I strapped the knife to my leg and forced away my tears. He was going to meet me here. Everything was going to be fine. I hated to admit it, but he was my best friend. More than Ron or Hermione, Gabriel was important to me and the thought that he may be dead terrified me almost as much as the idea that they knew.

In my old world, Michel and Lucifer was all gun ho to start the apocalypse and fight each other for world domination. I hated the name Michel, that it was my brother's name now. To bad there vessels, a pair of brothers that I considered good friends refused to let them use them as hosts. Until they said yes there's nothing that they could do.

Or rather that would be the case except I knew a secret, a dangerous and terrible secret. Now that I was here all I had to do was keep my silence and hope that they'd never find me.

At the end of the day I had came to a conclusion about my family. They weren't, my family that is. They were just people who had the same body and name. I was treated like a doll. They were suspicious when I asked questions, shrieked when I wanted to cut my hair, frowned when I wanted to change my room or shop for different clothes.

The worst part was… they actually loved me. They were naïve and patronising but they honestly loved me. I was tempted to let them temper me, to make them happy but I couldn't. I felt like they were wrapping me in iron chains, I felt like I was suffocating and drowning all at once.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to change," Ivey cooed, petting my long hair. It took everything in me not to recoil. I doubted anyone noticed. "We've been growing your hair for years."

"Ever since you were three," my Mum chimed in. There were a myriad of pet names they called me, princess, baby, sweetheart, sweetie, Lena. I hated them all. I slipped out of the house as soon as I could, before I started screaming.

"Uncomfortable?" Remus asked following me out. I swallowed around the lump in my throat. I just wanted to scream.

"A little warm," I responded politely.

"You looked like you were willing to dig a fork into your brain repeatedly to get out of there," he retorted. Yeah, I was seriously in the need for some alcohol.

"And if I was?" I asked archly.

"I wouldn't blame you," he said truthfully. Days passed and I was ready to kill myself. They brushed my hair and chose my clothes, were overly protective and affectionate. When they caught me running to get back is shape it took three days for me to convince them to let me out of there sight.

Remus was my ally, he convinced them to let me get a gym membership. That went well, and then I was allowed to buy gym clothes. They were even suspicious when I read the paper. Seriously I had a firebolt and was only allowed to use it for gliding.

"Come on," Dad said bouncing around the kitchen excitedly, "Time for the world cup." We used a Portkey to get to the camping site and get set up. Not that I was allowed to help. I slipped away from the group muttering something about going for a walk to the occupied males.

"Thank god," I breathed safely away from them.

"Is that so?" a voice asked in the woods behind me. I turned and saw a group of goblins with a pitched tent in the clearing.

"Yeah," I said moving closer, "Do you mind if I hide out here?" They looked at me surprised.

"Why would you want to hang around us?" another asked suspiciously. I let loose a real laugh, something that I hadn't done since I got here.

"I can see the entire campsite from here, so when my family notices I'm gone I can head back," I responded, "Not to mention you don't strike me as the type to treat me like I'm made of glass."

"You're the princess of the Potter family, aren't you made of glass?" one of the goblins at the back.

"If I had my way I skive the next person to call me a princess's ass," I said honestly. They broke into laughter. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

Sitting around chatting to goblins was probably the most fun I'd had in this whole dimension. They weren't just banker's I'd discovered, they were warriors… even better, sometimes they were hunters.

"No way," I scoffed, "You can't gank a wendigo without fire. Impossible."

"Now how do you know that, Miss Potter," the leader asked. I took a stick and drew a devils trap on the ground, they looked up and I could see a new found respect in there eyes.

"Werewolves: silver dagger to the heart, ghosts: salt, iron and burn the bones, vampires: cut off the head, demons: devil traps and salt, wendigo's: fire, ghouls: headshots," I explained. A glass was offered to me.

"Here, goblin version of hunters helper," he said, I took it with a happy smile and knocked it back happily. They let out cheers. Goblins or not, it was good to be amongst hunters again.

* * *

**There done. I wanted to keep writing but I think the chapter was getting a bit long and this seemed as good as any place to stop it. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but playing with… thank god that the owners of Harry Potter and Supernatural are willing to share. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

We sat there for a couple of hours, drinking and swapping hunting stories. There was even the 'my weapon is better than your weapon' thing that happens when to many of us hunters got together. I showed them the guns and knives I was carrying, but not the angel blade.

"Fucking ghouls," I was telling them, "Near didn't make it out, thought they were ghosts but they fucking jumped me when I thought I'd killed them. Lucky I wasn't hunting alone else wise I'd be dead."

There was a roar of laughter and scars were shown. Eventually I had to go back, I cast a cleansing charm on my mouth to remove the smell of alcohol. I was actually sad to go, more than that… they were sad to see me go.

"We'll talk later," I promised before freezing and having an idea, "Ireland will win, but Krum will get the snitch."

"You sound sure," I was asked. I just nodded.

"I'd bet myself but my parents would figure it out, so how about this, you bet it and we split the profit even," I said cunningly.

"You mean we get half, you get half," they asked suspiciously Rangnok, their leader asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No… I mean we split it eleven ways, each person getting an even percentage," I said. I must have sounded so sure… because I was this had already happened for me.

"Where have you been baby?" my mother demanded, hugging me desperately to my chest. I fought the urge to hit out and pull a knife.

"I went walking," I responded cheerfully. Finally she let go and I moved as far away from them as I could without leaving our area.

"I thought you were going to stay with Sirius," Michel retorted, "You scared me when I found out you weren't there." There was way too much hugging and chick flick moments in this family. When it was dark I made my way up to the tallest box with the rest of my family.

Relief filled me that it had finally started and even though I had already seen the match it was still exciting. It ended the exact same way as last time the goblins would be pleased. When we made our way down the panic started.

When I separated from my family this time it was voluntary. I was surrounded by demons.

"Oh look," one said, "A witchling to play with." I pulled the knife I'd be-spelled to kill demons from under my dress.

"Aw," I cooed, "Can't we skip that bit, I look forward to the part were I get to waste you black-eyed hell freaks." The snarled in rage and attacked. The knife stabbed straight into one and killed him; they were more vicious after that. When they were all dead I ran in the direction of the empty campsite.

Unfortunately I got there right in time for the dark mark to be let off. I ducked under the spell fire, gasping and quickly hiding away the knife under my dress.

"Stop," my Dad cried, "That's my daughter. Helena, are you okay."

"I'm fine," I said, making an effort to sound shaken up, "I got lost and then there was a man, he shouted a spell and that appeared. What is it?"

"You're covered in blood," on of the other officials stated.

"The men in the black robes, they attacked some people back there, blood went everywhere… there dead," I explained. They didn't press and Dad herded me back to the tent. By then time I separated from everyone, I made my way to the bathroom.

Blood was matted through my hair; it was on my clothes and skin. The hair was a liability it had to go. Picking up a pair of sharp scissors I started slicing away. Snip, snip, snip.

"Helena what are you doing?" Ivey yelled, "Mum." I cut it short enough that it didn't even touch my shoulders, and it naturally spiked up at the ends. That was better. I almost looked like myself I glanced at the bloodstains. Okay so now I look exactly like myself.

I was yelled at, they begged and pleaded to re-grow my hair, but I refused. I refused to let them pull me into hugs and sit me on their lap. I knew that the nasties that went bump in the night were still here, I had spent the morning talking about them. Fact was I'm a hunter. It's all I know how to do… so, when evil comes a knocking, I'm going to knock it right back.

"Impressive," Ragnok said stilling next to me as I snuck out, "Where did you get that knife?"

"Bought it, then I spelled it myself," I responded, "Did you see the whole thing?"

"We all did, we were going to aid you," he replied, "But by the time we snapped out of our admiration and surprise, you didn't need any help. Your share of the bet money, in muggle cash as you asked for."

"Thank you," I said, I had plans for that money. "I don't know if I'm being rude, if I am ignore me but are goblins given there name when there older or by there parents when there born?"

"After our first battle we acquire a new name, give to us by our elders or our king," he explained. Ah.

"Then remind me not to piss you off," I said, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "To the Norse gods Ragnok is what they call Armageddon, it's there word for the Apocalypse. If you earned a name that means the end of the world… then I'm putting you on my list of people with which one doesn't fuck."

"I'll take that as a complement," he said chuckling.

"It is," I informed him, "The highest…. I think, it might be time for me to get back into hunting again."

"You say that as if you can ever get out," he commented, it was true. Hunting was one of those things that you were in it for life.

"True, but you can pretend for a little bit," I responded. He looked at me strangely for a moment.

"You can't have been hunting before, you to young and too well known to have been missing for any length of time with out it being noticed," he said finally, "But you know what your doing, you have the means, skills and knowledge… how?"

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," I answered, "But not today."

"Why not," he demanded quietly.

"It's been a really long time since anyone's said no to you, hasn't it?" I asked, "I just met you… if you're still around in a few years, we'll see but I can offer you a friendly bit of advice. Angels are real, and you'll probably like demons better when it comes to most of them."

"Demons are evil," he asked perplexed.

"No, Lucifer was just up front, there have only been two angels that I've met that I've liked," I responded. With that I made my way back into the tent and fell asleep.

The first thing I did when I got home the next day was sneak out. I left a note saying that I was going out and went shopping. I bought new clothes, pants, short skirts, high heels, and boots, make up and got my ears and stomach re-pierced. I also went shopping for the Yule Ball.

I got new linen and paint for my room, some cool artwork I could hide sigils behind. Some art supplies and a drawing book were a must; I even picked up some canvas. I stocked up on weapons, salt, and all other hunting necessary existent.

After that I snuck into Diagon Ally and picked up a backpack that could carry everything I just bought back into the house no problem. It was fire resistant, had notice me not charms on it and was spell to be able to be only opened by me and anyone I gave authorisation, not to mention it was unloseable. I picked up some books and ingredients for rituals.

I was lucky I had only been gone for a couple of hours nobody had noticed me gone. The first thing I did was install three separate locks on my door. My wardrobe was replaced and I moved everything away from the walls and began to paint. The hideous pink was covered by shadowy silver.

When I came downstairs for dinner they grounded me… it was actually rather pathetic to tell you the truth.

"Helena, your father and I have talked about it and we have decided that you're going to be grounded," my mother said sadly.

"Cutting you're hair like that was unacceptable," dad followed up, "We understand that your growing up, but you have to understand that we know what's best for you and until you understand that you are confined to your room."

I didn't say anything but I wanted to jump up and down, fist pump and scream '_Fuck yeah' _at the top of my lungs. This was like a sequel to that movie, Stepford Wives. I was happy to be out of it for a while.

The next day I started spray painting sigils on my wall, now that the painting was finally done. When they dried I cover them with the artwork I had bought. The sheets from my bed were washed, ripped up into bandages and put into my first aid box.

I also snuck out on some other sneaky shopping trips to buy things I missed the first time. Like a charm bracelet made of silver and iron. There were various shrunk down weapons on there, as well as my first aid kit and if I ever got stuck travelling around my back pack and a muscle car, midnight blue mustang. Not to mention the hunter's helper, alcohol is a necessity.

The clothes that I was going to throw away, most of them were donated to charity, I kept a few though. So that my family wouldn't know about the drastic changes I'd made for as long as possible.

Remus, as it went, was the first to see my new room. He stepped inside in wonder, I was wearing an old shirt I'd picked up for art and charcoaling Gabriel's likeness onto canvas. Classic rock was playing softly in the background.

"There going to kill you," he said with a smile, "I think it looks good though. I laughed and motioned for him to make himself at home. We ended up taking about books.

"You really read this," he said holding up a hard copy of the Holy Bible sitting on my desk. I nodded; he reached for one of the silver charms hanging near my window.

"Don't touch that," I said hurriedly, his hand froze inches away from it, "That silver, you don't want to touch that."

"Why would you have silver in here," he sounded so upset which was when I realised.

"It's not to keep you out, or to hurt you," I said, if they were you wouldn't be in here, "I thought they were pretty and didn't realise what they were made of until later." This was a lie, but how do you tell someone that you're desperately trying to keep every evil and then some out of your room.

Ironically those were the things that let him, and Gabriel, in. Gabriel would make it I told myself. Then mum called for dinner, Remus promised not to tell on me and I thanked him, giving him the first voluntary hug I'd given anyone in this reality.

Later, as I walked back to the dinner table with a glass of water I realised something… this body never had angel-warding sigils carved on it ribs. That settled it, I would try and summon Gabriel, failing that Cass. Though a sharp pain in my gut reminded me that this might not be Cass, he might still be Castiel, Angel of the Lord, servant of Heaven… and not a part of team free-will.

It didn't matter though there wasn't another option. Worst-case scenario I'd have to let him read my soul… and that was going to hurt like a bitch, damn I love silencing charms.

* * *

**Chapter 2, what do you think. Should Gabriel come or should Castiel and if the latter, will he help her of tell on her? Review and give me your opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own… nothing. Pouting and crying, why, why, why? Oh well, read on and enjoy my minions… ah, readers, I meant readers. Review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was lucky at the end of the day, Michel and Ivey were staying at Sirius's and dad had to work, so all I had to do was watch out for mum. As a precaution I silenced her bedroom door as well as my room. Locking the door I got to work.

I tried for Gabriel, but it didn't work. Gritting my teeth I began hoping for the best and summoned Cass. Light flared through my room.

"Cass?" I asked with anticipation. He did that cute thing were he cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"My name is Castiel," he said. I wanted to face-palm, damn we were back to zero people skills.

"I know, I need your help," I sighed, standing up.

"With what?" he asked looking me over. I bit my lip and tried to figure out how to phrase it best.

"I need you to work some of your angel mojo and help stop other angels from finding me," I answered. He looked vaguely wrathful.

"And what make you think that I can?" he asked, curiosity winning over anger.

"What makes me think that you can lay your hands on me, do your mojo and have angel-warding sigils carved into my ribs that stop any angel from sensing me?" I asked, "Take a look around, and tell me what you see."

"Are you trying to keep out everything?" he inquired a moment later, he turned and looked at the wind chime, "No apparently not, there a charm here to let in a werewolf, me and… were you expecting the archangel Gabriel?"

"Sort of, bad connection so I call the only other angel I trusted instead," I said watching him run his hands over my stuff.

"But you've never met me," he said resolutely.

"Look Cass I'm going to tell you this because I trust you, I died," I explained, "Now usually you go up or down, both signalled the end of the world so a friend shoved me sideways. I woke up in a different reality where things are slightly different and no memory of the life the me that was here before lived."

"Why should I believe you," he asked accusingly.

"Damn it Cass," I cussed.

"You don't even use my name," he said. It literally took fifteen minutes to explain about nicknames and how there a good thing.

"Have you pulled Dean Winchester out of hell yet?" I asked he looked at me in surprise.

"Dean doesn't even go to hell until tomorrow," he said, relief blossomed through my chest.

"So were still pre-apocalypse," I said in relief, I couldn't handle Voldemort on top of the world being brought to an end. "You'll be the one to pull him out," I said staring at him dead in the eye, he looked at me in surprise, "Where do you think I got calling you Cass from?"

"Even if this is all true, what's so special about you, that you couldn't remain where you were?" he asked, "What can you do?"

"It's more what I know," I responded, "I know a secret, a dangerous and terrible secret and it can't just be pulled out of my head, I have to physically tell them. I never would, except there's only so much torture that a body can take."

"So an angel sent you into a different reality," he concluded, "Why should I believe you, what angel would help you that had that much power."

"You asked if I were expecting Gabriel to show up, yes I am. He said that if he lived through this he'd meet me here," I told him, "But if you still don't believe me then read my soul."

"Do you have any idea how much that's going to," he started.

"Hurt? Oh yeah, I've seen you do it a couple times," I said, "I know exactly what I'm getting into. Unfortunately I need your help. I don't have another option, Castiel please."

He frowned for a second before shoving his hand into my gut. I felt like I was being sliced up from the inside by white-hot razorblades and being frozen solid all at once. The torture curse had nothing on this, I suppressed and agonised scream and let out a half sob. Then it was over.

"You're actually telling me the truth," he said in wonder, he tapped my shoulder and I felt pain flare against my ribs. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Cass," I said gratefully. He nodded.

"You know the future," he said suddenly. I shook my head.

"No," I said, he looked at me like an injured puppy, "Don't even think about it, no. You don't want to know."

"Fine," he sighed, "Are you going to summon me again?" I picked up a sharpie and wrote the number for my mobile on him arm.

"Get a phone and call me," I said, "In the other world you were a really good friend, I'd like it if we could be again." He nodded and faded out.

"Really going to have to teach him how to say goodbye," I murmured cleaning up and climbing into bed. Tomorrow was Hogwarts… I was almost looking forward to that.

The reveal of my room… well that didn't go how I had hoped, they took one look as started screaming. My ears rung with the shrillness of my mums yelling, suddenly she stopped and picked up the picture of Gabriel I'd been working on.

"Where did you buy that," she asked going to touch the surface.

"I drew it," I said plucking it from her fingers, "It isn't finished yet." She looked at me startled, as I went around packing.

"You've changed," she said softly, "I know your growing up, but we know better. We know what you need, if you talk to us we'll help you."

"Mum, I'm a porcelain doll and I hate it," I said, "I asked to cut my hair, you refused to even think about it. I talked to you about changing some things in my room and you told me not be silly. It's like I'm here to look pretty and be petted for being a good girl and I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry but I'll never be your perfect girl."

She tried to convince me otherwise, tried to make it go back to the way that it was but… I was done. So today I put on some skintight black jeans, knee high combat boots, a sea green tank top and leather jacket. I painted my nails matching my top and did my make up.

Packing my bags I left a note on the fridge while mum and dad were in the shower.

_Sorry that what I want means nothing to you at all._

_Gone to catch the train, until the holidays. _

_See you later. X _

It would upset them and I would have to deal with Michel and Ivey when I got to school, but I was just done. They needed to understand that things were changing. I just couldn't pretend anymore. I caught the Knight bus to the Hogwarts Express and barricaded myself in a compartment. My phone buzzed.

"Where are you?" Cass asked. I rattled off my location and suddenly he appeared behind me.

"Hi Cass," I said cheerfully. He sat down in the seat across from me.

"You said pre-apocalypse," he said after a moment.

"Yeah, so… you weren't aware that that was on the cards then?" I asked he shook his head.

"Neither is getting Dean Winchester out of hell," he responded.

"Trust me, if you can get him out in time the entire apocalypse can be averted," I said seriously. They wouldn't because angel management are a big bag of dicks but the poor bastard didn't need to loose faith yet. It was hard enough having nothing to believe in starting where he did in the other world.

"How?" he asked in a hungry tone of voice, "I felt your suffering, I know that it has got to be stopped."

"The 66 seals that have to break, the first one calls for a righteous man to spill blood in heaven. They'll spend all day torturing him and then every night they'll promise that they'll stop, so long as he starts torturing instead."

"And he'll crack," Cass said disappointedly.

"Thirty years of torture by hells finest and yeah…. He'll crack," I said, Cass looked horrified.

"Thirty years," he whispered raggedly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Somebody else has already figured it out," I told him, "Because if they didn't then he never would have gotten him out in my world. Stay."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm bored and it's a long train ride," I responded.

"Very well, tell me about what changed… what's different in this world that isn't like in the other one?" he enquired.

So I talked about my crazy ass family, some of the things that I'd done and I asked him about his life. We also played poker, which I convinced him was a must have skill when hanging around hunters. It was true though, when you don't have time to work real jobs you hustle poker. When it was five minutes left till we arrived I swore and took of my jacket, replacing it with my school robes.

"Those don't look very comfortable," he commented.

"There not," I said doing up the confining buttons, they made my feel kind of panicky, "There a bitch to run in too." He left as soon as the train stopped, no goodbye as per usual.

I managed to avoid Michel and Ivey at the feast and in the common room. It seemed like I didn't actually have any friends at Hogwarts surprisingly. I just went to being babied by mum and dad to being babied by Michel and Ivey and all there friends. Brilliant.

I also stifled a groan, I knew the Tri Wizard tournament was still happening, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I darted of the second the feast let out. Now all I had to do was avoid my siblings indefinably.

* * *

**There, another chapter, that's three in one day. Oh, I just had a thought, how is Helena supposed to stash her weapons when she shares a dorm room?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy, review me or something awful will happen to your favourite character…. Jokes, just kidding.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I snuck into the common room using the emergency password, which hadn't differed in reality jumps. It wasn't long until I was in the dorm room that I shared with the other girls. They filed in behind me.

"I swear we did it in every position there is, totally," Lavender was saying, I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. Then she stopped when she looked at me before spouting some random bitchy comments.

"Um, remind me because when lairs get word vomit I start to tune out, is it always like this?" I asked sighing.

"I am not a lair," Lavender shouted. I snorted.

"Done every position there is, what's a reverse cowgirl?" I asked her, she stuttered something but she didn't know. "Bitch please, face it girls she has no idea what she's talking about."

"What is reverse cowgirl?" Pavarti asked. I weighed the pros and cons telling them and decided that they were going to find out anyway, might as well come from someone that know what they're talking about.

"I show you, if you game," I told the Indian girl.

"Of course I am," she scoffed; I tossed off my robes and tie. They twittered about my clothes, not literally, as far as their aware phones don't work here.

"Alright sit down. I don't have to explain about what goes where and the part where you move up and down right?" I asked, they blushed and shook their heads. "Now cowgirl," I said straddling her lap facing her before moving so I was facing the other way, "Reverse cowgirl. Congratulations, you just learnt something."

I moved toward the locked door after sticking my stuff in my bag and putting it on my back. It had suddenly occurred to me that this was the first place my siblings would look for me.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked looking at me fascinated, if tomato red.

"Out," I replied, Michel and Ivey started banging on the door, "Just not that way, give me five minutes?" I open the window and started climbing out.

"Your climbing out the window!" Pavarti exclaimed in disbelief.

"I cut my hair, bought myself some new clothes, redecorated my room and caught the knight bus to the Hogwarts express _all by myself_," I said putting on a fake distraught voice, "Now my family wants to have another screaming fit at me, yes I'm climbing out the window."

It was surprisingly easy to get to the bottom of the castle; then again it wasn't the first time I had done it. The only trouble was now, where could I go that wasn't going to show up on the map. The shrieking shack, I thought to myself.

It was surprisingly easy to clean up the shack, I also put basic warding sigils against… well everything. A little transfiguration and some charms and it cleaned right up. I scrambled into bed and few asleep, setting the alarm on my phone early enough to sneak into the kitchens for breakfast.

I managed to tiptoe into Griffindor tower and swipe the map off of Michel to. Which was a bonus. For some reason, god knows what the teachers we having a staff meeting a six in the morning.

"Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said surprised. As if he didn't even recognise me... cool.

"I just wanted to know if I could possibly collect my timetable early please?" I asked politely.

"Miss Potter, why did you dorm mates tell your siblings that you climbed out of a window after explaining to them what a reverse cowgirls is?" Professor McGongall asked.

"Second one first, Lavender has a habit of running her mouth about all the sexual stuff she's done with guys. Basically she likes the attention, people thinks she knows what she's talking about and ask all the time. I figure that if everybody knows how full of crap she is they won't ask and she'll shut her mouth," I explained.

"How can you be sure that she's lying," Professor McGongall points out.

"Because on the off chance the Dean Thomas is bigger than a ruler, that wouldn't have fit in her mouth, the girl gags while brushing her teeth," I scoffed, "And if I have to listen to her all year I'm vanishing her voice box."

"You have changed quiet a bit this summer Miss Potter," Professor Snape said in a cold voice.

"Yeah well I got tired of acting like a doll and biting holes in my tongue," I said, "I hated my hair, my clothes, my room, the way I acted, so I changed it. Family didn't like it, threw a screaming fit, I caught the knight bus to the station and I've been avoiding my siblings that missed the room, wardrobe and attitude change. Hence the climbing out the window and the asking for my time table."

"You can't avoid them forever," Dumbledore said seriously.

"I know, but there gonna scream and then there's that creepy crying and hugging thing that makes me want burn my clothes," I pouted before continuing seriously, "Plus the next person that tells me that I have to go back to being a life sized doll because they say so and they know better than I do, it going to get repeatedly stabbed with a rusty spoon."

"Are you happy at home?" Snape asked me suddenly, "Do you get treated right?" I thought about it for a moment.

"My parents love me Professor," I said finally, "I think that's the worst part, no matter all the crap they put me through they honestly love and think there doing the right thing by me… and there wrong."

"I'm glad you've realised that Miss Potter," McGongall said softly handing my timetable.

"You guys do realise that we are all over three years into a seven year long working relationship?" I asked, "My name is Helena, you can use it. Or you can just call me Hell, I'm sure I've given it to you trying to decipherer my essays for the last three years." They laughed, I said goodbye and I left.

Really, when the only honest conversation you've had in this reality is with your Professors… that is really, kind of sad. I miss being in my twenties, I miss alcohol- which I can't drink in public, sex- which I _shouldn't _have for a few years, and the ability to tell people to get fucked I make my own decisions.

I managed to dodge Michel and Ivey for two weeks. Yes I realise fuck I'm good. In the end they cornered me in a classroom.

"Lena how could you do that to mum and dad," Ivey cried inching forward for that dreaded teary hug. Damn it, I wouldn't die if I jumped four stories and landed on concrete, would I? Not much.

"Just look at you know, the way you dress and act," Michel said trying and failing at stoic, "It's okay though, we'll forgive you. Just come back to us and we'll help you, we know…"

I cast a silencing spell on both of them, furious.

"For gods sake, I am not YOUR FUCKING DOLL," I screamed, "I don't want to be told how to dress or act or… FUCK, you people aren't normal. I swear the next time that you tell me that you know best I WILL FUCKING JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO GANK MYSELF. Jesus Christ."

They reached out to pull me into a hug, even though I struggled against them. Finally I gave in to my original instincts and hit out, knocking them flat on their asses and walking out of the room. A clapping sound echoed down the hall. I looked up and my eyes met with the Professor Snape.

"Twenty point to Griffindor, though if you ever tell anyone that I'll have you in detention for the rest of you life," he said.

"Glad I amuse you," I responded, "But they were doing the crying thing and it was creeping me out." He let out a low chuckle and I sat down and ate my lunch. The girls from the dorm I spent minimal time in sitting around me. The downfall of proving that I knew much more about the world than them was they now asked me the awkward, for everybody else, questions. Today it was virginity.

"Who do you think you should you lose your virginity to?" Hermione of all people asked me, she wasn't this open in the other world.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that your supposed to wait until you marry your one true love before you pop your cherry?" I asked causing them to blush.

"Well we wanted to know what you think," Pavarti said bravely, I noticed a lot of the younger girls were sitting near us eavesdropping.

"Honestly, your best friend," I said, "They like you, they respect you and they won't judge you, which mean you can worry about enjoying yourself."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Lavender said.

"Of course it does," I scoffed. Ironically I lost it with an angel. Gabriel was good at what he does and it's something that I'd boast about that. Then again I'd only slept with four people in the other world, Gabriel, Sam and Dean and Castiel. Though the last two always happen together… mm, that was fun.

I looked up and saw Cass standing at the doorway, standing up I excused myself and made my way over to him. We walked in the courtyard together and I waited for him to speak. I had gotten quiet close with this version of Castiel, not as close as with the other one but when he and Dean finally got together I could work on that.

"You were right, they're sending my garrison to hell to retrieve Dean Winchester," he said finally.

"I know… things are happening to fast, but then it's going to take months for you to get him out… years hell time," I sighed, "I'm going to miss you."

"And I… will miss you to," he said quietly, "I just… your always telling me that I have to say goodbye, so… goodbye?" He said it like it was a question it was adorable.

"Goodbye," I said wrapping him in a hug and press a gentle kiss to his lips, he almost cleared the floor in shock. "Come see me when you get back," I commanded, "Alright?" He nodded and disappeared and I… I felt strangely lonely.

Sitting alone in the courtyard I thought about Sam…. Then I realised that I could change things, like that bitch Ruby. Crossing my fingers I dialled Sam's number after walking somewhere I wouldn't get overheard.

"Hello?" Sam asked curiously. He sounded wreaked, like he hadn't slept since Dean died.

"Hi Sam," I said, "Look this is going to get complicated, you don't actually know me… but I have some advice that I need to give you."

"Who is this?" he demanded, "What advice are you going to give me…. Do you know how to bring back Dean?"

"You can't bring back Dean," I said after a pause, "But something else is. I didn't call about that though, Ruby's going to come around and convince you that she's on you side and is going to help you kill Lillith, she's lying."

"Why should I believe you?" he asked, "We've never met."

"Look, it complicated and involves me coming from another reality," I said, "I just want to help, and we were close in my old reality."

"Prove it," he said, "How close were we? Tell me something that you couldn't possibly know."

"Your toes go numb after you orgasm," I said flippantly, "Not even Jess knew that."

"We slept together?" he asked, "And you knew Jess?"

"No I didn't know Jess, she died a couple of years before I met you and Dean," I explain, "I met you through my best friend, and yes sometimes we'd have sex."

"So why call me?" he asked, "Why not come and meet me?"

"Because time went a bit wonky in this reality, I'm younger than I was in the other and things are happening to close together," I explained, "In my reality I met you six months before Dean died, but because of the time change in this reality I haven't even left England yet."

"You live in England?" he said, momentarily thrown for a loop.

"Yeah, not the biggest problem" I replied, "I have parents and siblings that treat me like a doll. Seriously they picked my clothes, curled all of my hair which when I cut it all off had enough to make three separate wigs and I thing they actually expected me to stop moving when they were gone."

"That's kinda creepy," he said suppressing laughter. I growled into the phone.

"Don't laugh at me Sammy, it's not funny," I said, "I'm a hunter, not a Barbie."

"Alright," he said, "So basically you got shoved into this reality, randomly decided to ring me up and help me out because we were friend that used to sleep with each other… and I'm trusting you because I never told anyone about the numb thing."

"Then if you trust me, then we got to make a plan," I said seriously, "I should make it to America sometime after Dean comes back."

"You really mean it?" Sam asked in a small voice, "Dean's really coming back." I rattled off the exact date and time that he would see him again and Sam let out laughing sobs. "So," he said once he'd calmed down, "What's the plan?"

"Fist part of the plan's easy," I said, "It's called operation: Fuck over the black-eyed demonic skank."

* * *

**Done. I'm not sure I got Sam right, did he believe to easily and how is the tri-wizard going to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, I can't do written accents. So pretend all exchange students speak flawless English.**

* * *

Chapter 5

By the time Sam and I hung up, we had settled a lot of our major problems. We both agreed that it was best to stick as close as possible to stick to the original script. So he was going to fake it with Ruby, but not actually drink demons blood. I was giving him magic lessons online and over the phone.

Real magic that is, not what they teach at Hogwarts (That's wizardry, real witchcraft had been lost to the wizarding world centuries ago) and not what those stupid bitches that whore themselves out to demons practice.

I also spent the next few months raiding the Hogwarts library and sending all they useful stuff to Bobby. He took a little more convincing than Sammy did but that was ok, we got along real well anyway. He was going to make me slice myself with silver and drink salty holy water and touch iron when I got there, but that was just Bobby.

Things were going so well that my siblings didn't even bother me much anymore. They were annoying and didn't understand what had changed. Tomorrow though was going to be a problem, there were Auror's coming to Hogwarts for extra security. Dad and Sirius would be there; I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hell," Professor Flickwick said, as I burst into the staff room and locked the door behind me.

"Sorry, but dads here and looking for me," I apologised, "And I don't want to see him. I just need some place to do my homework, please?"

"How did you get past the locking charms?" Professor Dumbledore asked. I laughed and held up to object's I used to get in.

"I picked the lock," I said shrugging. Taking out my laptop and leaving it on the table, I was expecting a video call from Bobby. Well video on my end, my laptop didn't have a camera. It did have a microphone though.

I actually got into a debate with Snape about mixture of explosive potion ingredients.

"No trust me, a little lambs blood as a stabilizing agent, use the right runes and you've got liquid blood magic," I said, "Just don't overheat it or it would explode."

"Why wouldn't you use human blood?" he asked, "That's generally the most used in these kinds of rituals."

"To volatile," I explained shaking my head, "With people there are good parts and bad parts, and lambs are innocent enough that it'll work like a charm."

"Where did you even learn this stuff?" I was asked.

"I have pen pals in America," I said, my laptop started playing my ring tone, "Speak of the devil."

"Hey Hell," Bobby said, "I need your help,"

"Sure," I said, adding in some code to let him know that I'm not alone. He looked surprised and then went on talking.

"I wanted some artistic advise, for the book I'm writing," he said, "My main character already know that he's getting screwed by the demon bitch, why don't you want to kill her off."

"Because Sam's friend has a game plan based on events that she knows is going to happen, if Ruby dies, which the bitch deserves," I explained, "Sorry Bobby, but I really hate that character, then we'll have to come up with a whole new plot."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "Your right." A scream rang out in the background.

"Bobby are you watching those cheesy horror flicks again?" I asked he let out a laugh.

"Yeah, vampire one," he told me, "I should probably get back to it before I miss the end, that's my favourite part."

"Yeah, talk later Bobby," I said. I was lucky, none of the professors picked up that we were talking about real murder and a vamp that he had tied up to kill or pump for info then kill. Shame I had to give away my secret, technology works in Hogwarts after all.

It took till the welcoming feast for the other schools competing in the tournament for my dad to catch up to me. The other schools had arrived when we were walking into the great hall I felt a hand close around my arm. I didn't think that dad would go for a public show.

"Helena," he said, "Thank god I found you, your mother and I have been worried sick. Come with me and we'll find you some proper clothes."

"I like my clothes, there isn't anything wrong with them," I said pulling away. Some of the Slytherin's and French students stopped to watch the confrontation.

"Young lady, you will come with me right now. Your siblings have informed me of your behaviour," he said loudly before softening his voice, "Now, I know you think that your fine but we know what's best for you."

"I am quiet capable of making my own decisions," I say calmly, "If I want you input I'll ask for it." There was a burning sensation across my face as he backhanded me across the face. Every student stopped and froze in silence. Fleur started to walk in my direction looking furious but I'd already turned and punched him in the face with every once of strength I had, he landed flat on his ass where I booted him in the ribs.

"Idiot," I screamed, "I am not your fucking doll. I don't care how things have been in the past, but you are my family and you damn well better start acting like it."

"Family's don't hurt each other," he spat back at me.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch," I ranted loud enough for the whole school to hear, "Family isn't there to make you feel good, THERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU MISERABLE, IT'S WHY THERE FAMILY! Damn it, family is the people that want to kill you but can't because they're the first people suspected."

"If that's what you think then your not capable of making you own decisions," he said standing.

"After today I trust you as far as I can throw you," I spat, "I don't want to see you again for at least a week. Consider yourself luck because if we weren't blood I would be feeding your dead body to the giant talking spiders in the forest later… and if you ever hit me again so help me god I will put you in the hospital."

I stalked into the great hall after that, leaving the bastard standing in the entryway, holding his ribs. Fleur strode over to me before everyone else and examined my face, healing my cheekbone and the breaks in my hand.

"I am a person," I said, "I deserve to be treated like one."

"Yes, yes you do," she said before taking a seat next to me. The feast, I had to admit was fun. I knew some French, learnt in New Orleans so I had an accent like you wouldn't believe. I even got to practice getting better at it. Later as we were walking out Sirius caught my attention; he looked like he had been crying.

"I am so sorry," he said, "I didn't realise what we were doing, you were always just the baby… and then you didn't seem to mind. I couldn't see what we were doing and _I am so sorry._"

"It's fine," I said, "Were family. You'll just have to make it up to me."

"Anything," he promised, it took everything I had not to use that to have him cover for me during Christmas holidays while I cruised over to America, but knowing my luck something would go wrong before then.

"Just don't ever treat me like that again," I told him, he came forward to hug me in relief before stopping short. I sighed, rolled my eyes and hugged him before going to bed.

Halloween crept closer and I watched the fake Moody carefully. It was going to be a pain in the ass to gank Tommy boy without a body. So I needed him, I actually stopped and exploded with laughter when I realised that this time it wasn't me. I didn't have to compete because Michel is the boy-who-lived. I know it was wrong but I was so relieved that I didn't have to relive the cluster fuck all over again.

Sammy, Bobby and I talked everyday, as much as I was tempted… there was not phone sex with Sam. He would have freaked later. Dad… he stayed away and stayed angry but Sirius was never too busy to stop and talk to me.

So that led me to where I was now, sitting in at the Halloween feast talking to Fleur and the other girls waiting for the names to be drawn out of the goblet. I cheered for Fleur and Cedric, any minute now my brother's name was going to come out of that cup. I'd sworn to myself that I'd help him survive this thing, because he would die otherwise and family took care of family.

Any minute now, I saw the paper fly out of the goblet and into the surprised mans hand. His face clouded over with worry.

"Helena Potter," he read.

"I didn't do it," I said nobody responded, "I don't want to compete."

"Your name came out of the goblet," Professor Dumbledore said sadly.

"That means that there's some crappy antique enchantment on the wooden cup doesn't it?" I asked resignedly.

"Yep," he responded.

"And I have no choice but to participate right?" I sighed.

"Yep," he repeated.

"Balls," I cursed, "So what happens if I don't compete?"

"You magical core collapses, taking away your ability to do magic and possibly killing you," he informed me.

"Am I allowed to take that chance?" I asked. He, among others looked at me in horror.

"No," he said firmly.

"Mother fucking dirty slut-guts demon whore bag fucking, ass-butt licking shit-faced, SONS OF BITCHES," I cursed angrily, why was it always me? I paused a moment while the hall sat in stunned silence.

"Woooow," a first year said awed.

"Fine," I said a moment later, "But when this goes horribly, horribly wrong later I reserve the right to say I told you so. Also, not Hogwarts Champion, Cedric is."

I walked into the anti chamber, the obviously eavesdropping others scattering out of the way.

"Impressive collection of swearwords," Krum offered.

"Yeah well, though completely true, there's just some things that fuck my life doesn't cover," I growled, "Really, who needs sex? Life fucks me over at ever opportunity already." They blushed, the teachers came in and things moved on.

The only thought I had was how the fuck was I supposed to fight a dragon? I wasn't flying with that hormonal bitch again and I needed to make people understand that I was not to be fucked with. I decided to text Sam and ask for the one thing he'd probably never give me.

_Sammy, you know you're my favourite Winchester right?_

**What do you want?**

_I got entered into some tournament that was scrapped centuries ago because of the death list got to high. I need the Colt to gank a dragon in the first task._

**A dragon…. Like a real fire breathing dragon?**

_Like fucking How to train your dragon gone wrong. They want us to go and get a golden egg out of vicious nesting mothers eggs._

**And you messing with me again? Prove it.**

_Oh man the fuck up that was one time. I'll take photo's in a few weeks when they get here, will you fed-ex it then?_

**You sold my man virginity… to a brothel… on E-Bay. **

_One time! PLEASE?_

**Fine. Proof first.**

_Thanks Samantha_

**I'm going to use a spell to turn off my phone now, it's called Bitch-be-gone.**

_Bye!_

* * *

**Done. Hey, I'm thinking of adding in graphic sex next chapter, what do you think? And by graphic sex I mean kinky. If you guy don't want it in this story I'll just right a PWP for supernatural. Review and let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is an M RATED chapter and when I post again after this chapter I'm putting the story rating up to M for those that want to keep reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

On the list of things I wished that I did in my old world, vehement protest in public about being stuck in the tournament is somewhere near the top. Also dodging death eater Moody was a priority.

I slipped out of the castle that night, apperated to Surry and spent the weekend hunting a pair of Ghouls. It was therapeutic, I missed hunting and sometimes it becomes like an itch that you can't help but scratch.

Currently I was camped out in the staff room, much to the surprise of the visiting teachers. Dad was still lurking around and I didn't want to have to see him again.

"Shouldn't you be trying to figure out the task," McGonagall said finally. I smiled at her.

"I have a plan," I said, "There are only five things that it wont work on and most people don't think that any of the exist, let alone you getting a hold of them."

"You sure?" Snape asked, I nodded and went back to my occult book. He had become strangely protective over me, ever since my dad hit me.

When the dragons came I snuck down to the enclosure and snapped pictures, hitting the send button I snuck into the shrieking shack and waited for a reply. The phone rang almost immediately.

"_Holy shit, you weren't fucking kidding,_" he said, "_They want you to get an egg from those things, how the hell are you going to do that?_"

"In true hunter style, I'm gonna gank the bitch," I responded. We talked for a few more hours before he hung up. The best thing happened two days before the task though.

I was summoning Gabriel… and it worked. He fell to the floor in a heap and I rushed to him.

"Hey," he said, gazing at me blurrily. I choked back tears.

"Hey," I replied, hauling him up into a kiss. He was in a bad way; I helped him up into the bed and went to get some hot water to clean his wounds.

"How bad is it?" I asked. The room flared brightly and his wings appeared, all six of them bloody and badly damaged. I ran my hand over the uninjured part and he let out a dirty moan and a full body shiver.

"Wing tease," he said throatily. Cleaning the dirt and blood of his wings alone took hours. By the time it was dawn I slipped into the bed next to him and fell into a deep sleep. The next day he looked like nothing was wrong. I knew better, I still allowed him to ravish my mouth with fast, desperate kisses.

"Gabriel," I gasped, his eyes darkened as his pupils blew out in want. I hit the bed again and my sleep shirt was ripped off my body. I moaned and arched into him.

"Still a little whore," he sighed happily, biting and sucking marks on my neck. I scratched my nails down his back, just where his wings would come out. He let out a beautiful little whimper as holy oil coated my hands.

"I learnt from the best baby," I said gasping, "Hurry up and fuck me." I vanished his cloths and he let out an inhuman growl. I shivered in anticipation; I knew exactly what that growl meant.

"Nope," he said darkly, "I'm going to have such fun with you, my little slut." Panties were ripped off and my hand lifted over my head. I let out a whine when I felt silk bind itself tightly around my writs. I pulled against it, but he just shot me a filthy smirk.

"_Please_," I begged, "_Gabriel. More._" He ran his wings along my body, the grace present in them sparking deep pangs of _want_. His mouth plastered itself to my breasts. Sucking hard enough that I was going to feel it for a week, a hand playing with my other nipple.

"Good girl," he breathed into my ear, sucking on the lobe "Shh, I'll give you more." I let out a pleasured cry as the angels tongue found my clit and licked hard fast circles against it before drawing away.

"No," I cried, I locked my leg around his neck and force his head back against me. I ground myself against his mouth for a few moments before he used his angel strength to pull away and land a sharp slap against my ass. "Gabriel," I said wantonly.

My head was fuzzy and I almost hurt with need, I needed him to fuck me. I babbled incoherently in angel and he finally gave in, sliding into me and for the second time in our lives popping my cherry.

"Go good," he growled, slamming into me at a furious pace. The bindings on my hand fell away, leaving raw red marks around them. I hooked my thigh under his and toppled him onto his back, using my legs to bang myself on him. Oh god, so full, mm.

Smirking deviously, I thread my hands into his wings. He lets out a loud cry and started begging as I rake my hands through the soft feathers, when another thought pops into my head. Removing my fingers from his oil slick feathers I spun around, Gabriel sitting up and wrapping his arms around me.

It didn't take long after that. One, two, three thrusts until he bit me hard on the neck, pushing me over the edge. White-hot pleasure and delicious friction, he let out a dirty moan and came after me. Warmth pumping into me shot by shot.

"Gabriel," I gasped as his grace rushed around me like demanding possessive hands, pleasuring my very soul. We collapsed panting on the bed, still connected. His wings draped over us like a fluffy blanket.

"I miss you," he said, pressing a kiss to the bite mark.

"I missed you to… but," I but my lip, unsure whether or not I should voice it.

"I know, I want Sammy here with us to," he replied. I snuggled closer to him.

"Dude you realise you just fucked a fourteen year old?" I asked, remembering my current physical age.

"I'd say the fourteen year old fucked me," he retorted, "Plus, I remember when at your aged you were supposed to be married with children. It doesn't bother me."

"Good, because everybody else is going to be a pain in the ass," I groaned, "Getting Dean and Cass together… again, getting you and Sammy together. Not to mention I'm fucking jailbait."

"Look down," he said, an innocent tone in his voice, which let me know that he'd done something wickedly mischievous. Instead of seeing the b cup boobs of my fourteen year old self I realised that he'd angle mojo-ed me my twenty seven year old ones back…. DD baby!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I squealed kissing him happily.

"We'll get back to where we were," he promised, "You'll see."

"And then we'll go for the five-some, with out getting Dean and Sam shit-faced first," I said grinning, "You know, we weren't very kinky, for us I mean."

He rolled us over and after six more rounds we talked. He promised to take me to America tomorrow to convince Sam to give us the Colt. He had to leave eventually and I had to surface, but it was great to have him back. So when I stumbled into the girl's dorm I collapsed on my bed.

"Hell, you have a bite mark on your neck," Hermione said, "And you've been gone, what have you been doing all day." I rolled over, an impressive feat in my fucked out state and shot her a dirty grin.

"Reverse cowboy," I said, "Reverse cowboy." Three hours of questioning later, I finally got to sleep, after texting Sam that I'd meet him at Bobby's tomorrow morning.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Gabriel said happily flopping down on the bed next to me. The other girls all eyed him curiously and he shot them a flirty smirk.

"Your as bad as Dean, you know that right," I said kissing him.

"I resent that," he pouted.

"Are you the guy she spent yesterday with?" Pavarti asked bravely. I let out a laugh and began to get dressed. They gasped at the various marks on my body.

"Yes I am," he said before getting that kicked puppy look, "And that is nothing compared to what she did to me." Poor bitches fell right for it; then again, I did have a LOT of fun.

"He's ten years older than you," Hermione pointed out.

"Six," I shot back, he could pass for twenty, "Plus, he's my best friend." That shut them up and we left after that. Standing in the car yard at Bobby's I felt a tug of nervousness in my gut. What if they didn't like us this time? Then I shook myself internally, I'm Hell Potter, goddamn it and this chick flick crap has got to stop.

I knocked on the door and Bobby answered the door.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked gruffly.

"Hell Potter, is Sam here yet?" I responded, his eye's widened in surprise but he let me in.

"Here," he said handing me a silver knife. I held up my wrist showing my bracelet.

"Silver and iron," I said smirking, "So can we skip to the holy water laced tequila shot?" he let out a laugh and looked me up and down.

"You don't even look old enough to drink," he said pouring me a shot. I salted my hand forgoing the lime and drank it down.

"With the crap we see in this job, no hunter is to young for hunters helper," I retorted. Sam showed up a couple hours later and Gabriel had spilt, with out letting them see him. He was going to try and let things play out as close as possibly to last time.

It took forever to get Sam to agree to let me use the Colt and that was only because I knew how to make more bullets and I could compromise. The end idea was that I was going to summon the Colt using the summoning charm and Sam and Bobby were going to be in the stands holding on to it. They'd wanted to see what a real magic school would look like, not to mention making sure the dragon was real.

That's why I used a Portkey to sneak them into the shrieking shack. There was also one to get them back to Bobby's whenever they felt like it. Gabriel was coming to watch me to. I believe that he was going to try stay out of sight, or at least memorable sight.

So here I am sitting in the tent with three other freaking out champions and yes I told Cedric again.

"Champions, what you pick out of the bag is a miniaturised model of the thing you will be facing," Mr Crouch said in his monotone voice. Blah, blah, blah get the egg, don't die. I made sure to clarify that any methods are all right. You know, so I can't get disqualified, because I'd verified it.

"Hey-la," Gabriel said pulling me into a hug, "Good luck, and don't die."

"I won't die," I said sighing. He laughed loudly and smiled.

"Good cause if you do I'd bring you back," he said, he sounded like he was joking but I knew he was completely serious. He went out to watch in the stands when the first one of us went out. There was a distinct lack of nerves as I listened to there performances. I knew that they'd be all right.

"Helena Potter," they called. Taking a deep breath I made my way out into the stadium. The dragon was just as big and bad as I remembered her to be. I cursed as she blew fire at me.

"Accio Colt," I whispered, dodging her spiked tail. There was another burst of fire, the heat seared through my body. Suddenly the Colt was in my hand. I whirled around looking past giant scaly body, up over the fiery mouth full of poisonous teeth and into the furious yellow eyes.

Bang! The gun cracked and put a hole in its head. Electricity shot through the body originating from the bullet wound and she fell with and earth shaking crash. I walked to the nest and plucked out the golden egg.

Half the audience was cheering as loud as they could; the others were deadly silent as I walked off the pitch. I could hear Hagrid's sobs in the stands. Sam and Bobby met me behind a tent.

"I didn't know what to think," Sam said, "What with everything you've been telling us about…"

"You thought I was lying," I said, not hurt because I'd be disappointed if they hadn't.

"Well yeah, what kinda stupid sons a bitches do ya take us for?" Bobby asked. I laughed and made arrangements to go back to Bobby's with them as soon as possible.

"And Hell," Sam said as I began walking away, "I believe you now."

* * *

**There, next chapter I plan on having her spend some quality time in America for the holidays. Whether her family like it or not, also repercussions of the dragon slaying. Also let me know what you think about my sex scene, I haven't posted one that graphic before.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't plot fished from the pot of crazy that doubles as my brain… so here enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I got relatively high scores, considering I killed the dragon. Then again I reminded them that when I asked if there was anything I couldn't do they had neglected to mention it. There was also the after party that I was obligated to attend. Gabriel was waiting for me in the Griffindor common room.

"Gabriel," I cried happily, running into his arms. He swung me around and around in happy circles, before I latched my legs around his waist like a five year old.

"That was amazing," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Helena, you little whore, get off him at once," Ivey hissed. Gabriel looked livid but I merely scoffed.

"Sorry, no dice," I told her, "I am good here, all I need is…" A purple concoction with a paper umbrella found itself in my hand. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around," I sighed happily.

"And here I thought it was my dazzling personality," he replied wittily. I laughed and Ivey stormed off returning with Michel, who then proceeded to lose his shit. A hand grasped my arm and ripped me from my perch on Gabriel's hip. I fell hard to the floor and the room suddenly quieted.

"You little slut, hanging off a man how many years older than you?" he spat, yanking me up roughly, "And what the hell did you do to you chest? I'm taking you to dad." I jerked out of his grip, shooting Gabriel _'I'll handle it, don't smite anyone' _looks.

"As if," I said, "Michel you're my brother and I love you but you are a great big bag of dicks." The purple nurple that Gabriel had been drinking came out of his nose as he exploded into laughter.

"Is this about dad…" Michel started.

"Screw dad, if he were here I'd shive his ass to," I replied with a smirk as the Gabriel lost the small part of composer that he had been able to gather.

"Hell, I know I'm awe inspiring, but stop quoting me before I drown in my drink," he said through giggles.

"You are not staying anywhere near him," Michel hissed, grabbing my wrist. I pulled away again.

"Michel if you grab me again, I will break all 45 bones in your hand," I said dangerously before turning my tone more pleasant, "Gabriel, were having a Yule Ball and I'm going to need a date. Cause you're my best friend, will you take me?"

"I'd love to, my lady," he said with a fancy mocking bow and kissing the back of my hand, almost like he was a gentleman.

"Thank you my good sir," I said overdramatically, "As I cannot bear to be in the presence of my scoundrel siblings I propose we take our leave." He played along and we had the entire room in stitches… again and no, it wasn't in a hospitalisation kinda way.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, "Is there some kind of thing here that we have to gank."

"Nah, just my brother," I replied shrugging.

"No offence kid, but your brother looks like he deserves a beating," Bobby said scowling as he looked at the fingerprint bruises up my arm and around my wrist. Nothing would happen to him, he was the golden boy-who-lived and he played it, but that was okay. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Yeah, he's an asshole, but he's mostly harmless," I shrugged. We made it back to his house and they finally got to the bit that they'd been dying for since they realised that I'd been telling the truth.

"So, you were in your mid twenties when all this was happening in the other world," Bobby said seriously.

"Yeah," I said, "And you think now is bad, it's going to get a whole lot worse."

"Is it Lillith?" Sam asked, a glint shining in his eye. He was just waiting for a chance to rip the bitch's throat out. If it didn't kick start the apocalypse then I'd be right there with him stuffing the bitch's throat with hot coals and rock salt for daring to put her slutty hands on one of my boys. Ruby too.

"She and yellow-eyes started it," I said, "They want to bring back the boss, to bad that the boss don't care much about his demons… or anything else for that matter. You can't kill Lillith."

"Why… do you have any idea what she's done?" Sam protests violently. I let out a laugh.

"Oh honey, if it could be done with out bringing the biggest cluster fuck in history I'd be right there with you with a syringe full of holy water and combat boots coated in rock salt," I said vehemently.

"I get the syringe," Bobby said confused, "But what you need a pair of rock salt covered combat boots for?"

"For when I stick my foot so far up her ass that it chips teeth," I replied, "Her and that bitch Ruby." Sam eyes me curiously, with that adorable look that would fit better on a small child or a puppy.

"How close were we?" Sam asked finally, "In the other world, I mean."

"You, Dean, you're partners and I… we were real close," I said finally, "Real, real close."

"How close?" he demanded.

"Numb toes," I reminded him, "Plus some similar stuff that I happen to know about Dean." The look on his face was priceless; it looked like someone had whacked him with a club of understanding. His whole expression just said _'Oh'._

"Wait you slept with me and my partner and Dean and his?" he asked wide-eyed. Bobby burst out laughing.

"Yep," I said, popping the p, "There were many, many threesomes. I was in my twenties at the time so don't freak out."

"Why? Why all of us?" he asked nearly hyperventilating.

"Because I love ya'll, duh," I admitted, "You guys were pretty much the only things in the world that I gave a crap about. Well you and Bobby."

"I don't feel so comfortable being stuck in there with the people your screwing," Bobby piped up. I laughed.

"Well I'm so sorry that the idea that I care enough to have your back hurts your feelings princess," I shot back.

"Did we love you back?" Sam asked almost timidly. I sighed and thought about it.

"I don't know," I said after a moment, "I like to think so."

"And our partners?" he pressed.

"Oh, you loved them," I reassured them, "Ain't a doubt in the world about it. Your partner is actually how I got here. They came with me."

"Did I come to?" he replied.

"No, because I slipped into the version of me the lived here, they did to. So if you came here then there wouldn't be you-you, if that makes any sense?" I asked, awkwardly trying to explain.

"But if you were so sure that they loved me, why would they pack up and leave without me? In fact, if you loved us why did you?" he asked.

"Because I know something that nobody was ever meant to find out and it could wipe out the entire planet and… people that were going to use it for the wrong reasons knew that I knew. They were going to torture it of me. So when I died your other half did something," I swallowed, trying to be as vague as possible, "And I wound up here. I think he followed me because he's know the people that were after me they're whole life."

"We expecting this mysterious son of a bitch anytime soon?" Bobby asked seriously. I shook my head.

"They want to let things play, and meet you all over again… They said that if you wind up together it's not going to be because they came and told you that you loved them more than anything in another reality," I said shrugging, "Sometimes they get insecure."

"And Deans other half? Can you tell me who they are?" Sam asked.

"Nah, but it'll be obvious, to everyone but them. Getting you and yours together was hard, in fact the only thing worse is them," I growled, "They were absolutely ridiculous."

"Is that the plan then, have everything go back to the way it was in your world?" Bobby asked.

"Relationship wise, it's what I want," I said, "I liked the way it was, we were all happy." As we could be if it wasn't for the world wasn't ending… again, I added internally.

"Your how old?" Sammy said softly, "I don't know if I could do that… I just… couldn't, I think."

"I know Sammy," I said, for once letting ever once of stress in me show, "I think that's my worst fear… that'll I'll never had what I did." He looks startled, before his phone rings after a moment he hangs up.

"I have to go… Ruby's getting suspicious," he said. I nodded and he left. Bobby waited a few moments before speaking.

"So… they wind up gay then," he said bluntly. That sets me off, I laugh hysterically.

"Oh, of course you figure it out," I laughed.

"Why didn't cha tell him?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Cause with all the other crap that I've been dumping on him that he can barely deal with, we don't have the time for his gay freak out," I explained, if it didn't hurt Gabriel so bad it would have been hilarious, "But yeah, they wind up with male angels."

"Angels?" he asked, "Why do I get a feeling that this is gonna be a whole new kinda headache."

"Cause it is, a giant cluster fuck of what in the name of… insert your deity here… did I do to deserve this crap," I sighed.

"Balls," Bobby cursed. Worry flashed through my head, he looked at my frowning face and sighed.

"It's a whole lot worse then you're telling us, ain't it?" he said. I thought about the apocalypse, then the people that wanted to re-start it, then losing Cass, the Leviathan's and Bobby dying. Not this time, no way in hell.

"They told us to go…" I said finally, "My Sam and Dean… they knew what was happening and found a way for me to die unsuspiciously. There all alone now, Dean's boyfriend died… Sam's left with me, your dead and the whole goddamn world is on the verge of burning."

"Sounds fun," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry for dumping it all on you," I said, pulling myself together with a shaky laugh, "It's just… it's easy to forget that you ain't my Bobby. The one that's known me for years, anyway."

"You staying the night?" he asked after a moment.

"I'd love to, but I gotta get back," I sighed; I had to leave and return to the after party. Gabriel was there so that was something… it was just a shame about dad.

* * *

**There you go, just a little something to tide you over. I just realised that I skipped over the weighing of wands, Rita and the Potter stinks badges. Lets just pretend that after seeing her dad knock her around the Slytherin's don't make them kay? Review me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except the plot, which invades my brain at random moments. Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The after party was in full swing by the time I got back. I sat on Gabriel's chair and had a chat, downing cocktail after cocktail. I suppose that's why I went with my dad.

"Helena, can we talk?" he asked, "I just… I want to set things right between us." That should have told me that something was wrong, but I followed him into an abandoned classroom out of screaming distance. An arm wrapped around my shoulders before slamming me into a wall.

I cried out in pain, a potion was forced down my throat. Strong hands closing over my mouth as I tried to spit it out. My head spun and the room slide in and out of focus, ropes wrapped around me.

"Shh," he soothed, "I haven't put up the silencing charms yet." He flicked his wand once before laying it on the trolley next to him. I let out a slurred curse as he raises a knife. It was dragged across my skin. I let out screams as it stabbed deep in places that wouldn't kill me or cause any other damage than pain.

Smirking dangerously, he placed on some sort of gloves. I couldn't see straight, he was pouring something white into his hand. An agonising burning ripped it's way through my open wounds, I screamed so loud that my throat tore. Salt… he was rubbing salt in my wounds.

Gloves were stripped off and he hit me a couple times. I felt my ribs crack and tried not to throw up.

"You have no idea what I am, do you princess," he chuckled, "The only thing better then that, is your daddy screaming away in my head. Daddy loves you princess." He sang the last bit his eyes flooding with black.

Demon, my mind supplied and it was like my body was flooded in adrenaline. I knew what I was doing now, this thing wasn't human, wasn't my dad. The second he whirled around I was sawing at the ropes.

When he turned around I plunged the dagger into his shoulder, an exorcism on my lips. Black smoke flew out of his mouth and I dragged myself away from the room. Making my way to the empty staff room. Agony burned through me and I nearly fell to the floor the second I walked in the door.

I caught myself on a table and hauled myself upright. Who was a demon and who was human, I had to figure out… whom? Except I was going to pass out soon, I didn't have the time to find out. Salt, my brain supplied, salt the room.

When all the entrances and windows were covered in lay in the middle of a circle of the white stuff. My vision blurred in and out as I lay on the floor. I wasn't sure how long I lay there before the door burst open.

"Severus, Severus quickly," I heard Dumbledore yell, "Helena's hurt." I heard Snape mutter a spell clearing away the salt lines. Fuck, I thought blearily. It hadn't occurred to me that they could do that.

"No," I groaned flinching away from the demon teacher. I forced myself back and held the knife in front of me threateningly. They took cautious steps forward, urging me to put the knife down. I get ready to stab out when a shout nearly makes me drop the knife.

"Get the fuck away from her," Gabriel roared menacingly. He strode forward and picked me up placing me on the table. A fake wand in his hand as he healed my injuries.

"Gabriel," I sighed happily as my vision blurred in and out, "Dad's a demon. He drugged me."

"I know Hell, you going to be fine," he said, "This is going to get messy. We'll get the drug out of you in a minute. We just need to find a bathroom."

I gave him directions to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; the two teachers are following behind us. Weary of the angry, overprotective stranger. I wound up throwing thick black goo up into the sink, it looked like Leviathan blood. Icky.

"Is she okay?" somebody, not Gabriel asked. The angel glared at them, and they fell silent. About half an hour later, Dumbledore left to go check on dad. I told them a lie in between violent heaves. I told them that there was some kind of mind control spell on him when he attacked and all the salt was because I'd been reading all those legends for _'Bobby's book' _

"I am not leaving you alone here," Gabriel said firmly; when he was sure that I was all right enough to remember it. I rinsed out my mouth and collapsed backward against his legs.

"I'm not complaining," I sighed.

"How did you know that it wasn't your father?" Snape asked drawing my attention to him. I was on my feet in seconds; he looked taken aback at the hostility I looked at him with.

"Because demons love to brag," I spat.

"Demons, what on earth are you talking about Potter," he said, almost nervous.

"You," I said stepping forward quickly and sliding the knife over the exposed skin of his hand. He darted back as the cut fired with energy. "Give me one reason not to gank your ass."

"Gank?" he said in total confusion. I had to repress the urge to laugh; he really had no idea what I meant.

"Gank, kill, cause you to die," I clarified. The worried look came back to his face. "You know the irony of the of the bat of the dungeons actually being a demon is hysterical, when you think about it."

"Half demon, my mother was raped," he replied, "I just try to live my life as a normal wizard and avoid my demon half." I looked back about what I knew about the Snape in my world. I realised that he was half demon to. He avoided salt and iron, and he still died a noble death.

"Fine, but if you shed so much as a drop of innocent blood of you own free will, I will kill you," I threatened.

"Done," he said quietly, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Gabriel, he's important," I said flippantly. He left and Gabriel and I went to a movie premiere in Hollywood. He didn't say anything and I was happy for it. The next day, some of the teachers forced me to go the hospital wing.

Dad was the only one in there. He was sitting in one of the beds looking like he was about to throw up. I sighed and sat next to him and he shuddered.

"It's not going to go away," I said after a moment, "You just have to live with it from now on… here, don't take it off." I handed him an anti-possession charm.

"Thank you," he said softly. I left him there and got my check up. They cleared me and I went to class. I didn't talk to dad since then, but every time I saw him he was wearing the amulet. Ivey and Michel after they changed so much, I checked them for possession. Holy water, iron, salt, silver, none of it bothered them. They were just douche bags now.

It was a good thing I thought, they avoided me like the plague. Which saved me the trouble of doing so. Classes were a breeze now, and I was so glad, because I had so many other things to worry about. Like that bitch Ruby.

Not to mention Gabriel had a blast sticking to my side. I told everyone that he was my best friend, I couldn't say boyfriend because he belonged to Sammy. Even though I was sleeping with him… frequently. Damn my life was fucked up.

Soon it was time for the ball. I was designated go to girl to help everyone get ready. I fixed hair and make-up, adjusted robes and fixed my dress. I looked like a princess.

My dress was a moonlight silver colour with a metal corset over the top cover in silk. The skirt puffed out in beautiful waves, the corset sliding over the strapless fabric. An angel pendent hung close to my throat.

"You look amazing," Hermione said as I twisted her hair into manageable waves. Gabriel was waiting in a tux at the bottom of the stairs. In true Gabriel fashion, an invisible orchestra started as I came down the stairs and he spun me around in circles as I got to the bottom.

"You look beautiful," he said I giggled and we spun.

"Thank you," I said cheerfully. We made our way down to the great hall. The girls and their dates surrounding us like some kind of entourage. I had a sneaking suspicion that there would be photos later, for the others.

As we lined up to dance I felt happy, instead of completely terrified and nervous. I briefly remembered going with Cedric the first time. He'd actually asked me again, but I turned him down.

"Good luck and remember that you remember that you're a representative of you schools," McGonagall said seriously. The effect was ruined by the teasing sparkle in her eyes, not that any of the other students ever caught it. She wasn't stern… she was messing with us.

"Ready Hell?" Gabriel asked. I nodded and we made our way around the room in a waltz, spinning around way more than necessary. It had been a long time since we'd danced. When the song ended I curtsied and he bowed.

"Thank you good sir," I said exaggeratingly. He took one hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure was all mine my Lady," he said good-naturedly, causing the others around us to laugh good-naturedly.

It was all pretty much the same, at the start… and then Gabriel realised that whoops, I had already spiked the punch… and everything else. Mostly the punch though, so um…. Our bad?

* * *

**So, was it worth the wait? Review me and let me know.**


End file.
